Harvestclan: New beginings
by Creeper Peeper
Summary: Harvestclan, a clan risen from the dust of the four great clans of the lake. Harvestclan, a clan that has survived through many hardships. Harvestclan, a clan that has had their slate wiped clean and start from scratch. This is their story. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Harvestclan, a clan that rose from the ashes of all the clans when the great battle between all the clans was lost. Our saviour, Quillfeather, and the remaining survivors joined together, creating a new clan, but still unnamed. Quillfeather was granted his nine lives from Starclan, taking up the name Quillstar, and with them he lead his straggled band of cats to a new home. They traveled together, through death and through new life, until they got to their new home. The remaining medicine cat, Swiftpaw, only a new apprentice at the time of the war, had been guided by Starclan and knew when they got home as much as he knew the pain in his paws. There he earned his new name for leading them to their home. A few days later Quillstar lost his final life due to old age, and the newly named Swiftheart took Harvestclan's deputy, Kink, a former rouge to the new moon spot, the Feild of Stars, where she earned her nine lives from Starclan and became Kinkstar, first new leader in the still unnamed clan.

During their journey of returning to the band of former clan cats, Kinkstar and Swiftheart ran into a band of rouges, from which Kinkstar lost her first life, and Swiftheart lost his altogether. With a fully trained medicine cat awaiting her return, Kinkstar grudgingly went back home, along with three of the members of the rogue band that did not fight her, three that felt guilty, one of them crippled.

The crippled one stopped and pointed to a gabble of geese to his companions. "Look." he whispered. "They are harvesting stuff for their nests." he told them. The rogues watched as the geese continued to harvest reeds for their nest.

_Harvesting... Harvest... Harvestclan... We... are Harvestclan... We are Harvestclan... Yes... Yes... Yes! Harvestclan!_"Harvestclan!" shouted Kinkstar. "That's perfect!" she licked the crippled rogue's muzzle before dashing off, leaving him stunned in confusion. "Follow my scent to knnow where to go!" Kinkstar called, and she left to tell the former clan cat's that they finally have a name for their clan.

And thus began Harvestclan, the clan that rose from the ashes of the four mighty clans of the lake; Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan.

Now it has been twenty so generations since the clan has gotten it's new names, the old clans now a myth. During the lead of the leader before Spiderstar, Falconstar, Harvestclan was wiped out by many dangers. First came the foxes, killing thirteen of the thirty-seven warriors. Then came the badgers, killing nine more, Then the earthquake, creating a fissure in the ground that swallowed up seven on patrol a few days after the badger attack. The rest of the warriors gave up, fleeing to become rogues, saying that Harvestclan was never meant to be.

And only Spidershadow stayed, along with the kits. Spidershadow became Spiderstar, and she is now leading a clan, one that had their slate wiped clean, harvesting rogues and kits and kittypets that would one day become great warriors one day with the proper training. She is training them herself, single-pawed, with only Starclan to guide and help her.

This is Harvestclan's story, and they are building a new one, a better one, a riper one to harvest from the tree of life, accepting whatever challenges are thrown their way, and throwing it back with more force than wich they recieved it from. We are Harvestclan, and you too are part of our story.


	2. The End of Something New

Spiderstar let out a hefty sigh. Dreamheart pricked her ears, concerned for the she-cat. The cream colored deputy padded over to her black leader, and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Spiderstar?" she asked.

Spiderstar let out a soft mew. "This clan is falling apart."

Dreamheart tilted her head. "How so?"

"Our kits... They aren't growing. They are so old, yet too small. They can't be made apprentices, let alone warriors."

Dreamheart tilted her head and remained silent as Spiderstar continued.

"This clan... It can't provide for them. I think... I think we need to break apart." Spiderstar closed her green eyes in pain, never thinking she would ever say the words she was about to say. "I think we need to go to the twoleg place, and find each of them a home there."

Dreamheart gasped in shock. "But... But Spiderstar!" she exclaimed. "The kits.. They love it here. I don't think they would ever agree to going to the twoleg place."

"It must be done." Spiderstar snapped. "We can't have them suffer like this. We must disband, else we risk losing them all together."

Dreamheart remained silent again, stumped by her words.

"I'm sorry, Dreamheart." Spiderstar whispered. "But it must happen, and you know that it must as well."

"I know, Spiderstar." the cream colored she-cat replied gloomily. "And I can help you get them there."

"Thank you, Dreamheart. But I must stay here. You go. Watch over them as they grow. I can't go with you. "

Dreamhearts head snapped up. "Why can't you go with me? Why mus I do it alone?"

"This is your turn to be a leader. For you to gain your nine lives. I must wait here, just in case..." Spiderstar trailed off.

"In case f what?" Dreamheart shouted at the leader, unable to contain her anger. "What is going to happen here after we leave?"

Spiderstar shook her head. "Just go." she murmured before getting up and padding away into the shadows.

Dreamheart stared after her leader, the cat that had raised her and the kits. Her heart broke as the black she-cat disappeared into the night shadows, and she got up to go prepare the kits.

xXx

Blazepaw trudged along gloomily, Spottedkit, Tinykit, and Lightkit bouncing around him. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Spottedkit exclaimed, running into Tinykit.

Dreamheart padded in front of them, her ears swiveling around to listen to them. She stopped, facing the kits. "Why don't you three go up ahead? See if there is anything that might snatch me away?"

Tinykit let out a squeal. "Yes!" she exclaimed, bounding away. "Last one to that large rock is a spoiled dead mouse!" she chirped over her shoulder. Spottedkit and Lightkit followed her, letting out complaints of a head start.

Blazepaw picked up speed to be padding next to Dreamheart. "Why...?" he asked sadly. "Why would she leave us like that?"

Dreamheart winced, stumbling. "She said that we can't provide for the kits. We don't have enough hunters. And besides..." the cream cat added under her breath. "She has already lost four lives starving herself so that the kits can eat."

Blazepaw looked at Dreamheart, shock glistening in his green eyes. "Why didn't she tell me? I could have caught more prey... Worked harder... Trained faster... I could have..." he trailed off, unsure of what he could have done.

Dreamheart shook her head. "What's done is done, Blazepaw." she froze as one of the kits let out a squeal.

"I see big nests!" Lightkit exclaimed.

Blazepaw looked at Dreamheart. "But do we have to come here?" he asked.

Dreamheart sighed. "What's been done is done, Blazepaw." she urged him forward. "You've been an excellent apprentice."

The ginger tom sighed and padded forward to the edge of the twoleg place. "Can we at least..."

Dreamheart nodded. She leapt onto the rock that the kits were by and looked down at them. "This clan, however small, has had it's most treasured moments with you." She started. She winced, unsure of what to do. "But now it is time for us to come apart and live our lives separate from one another. But before we do, there are some ceremonies that must be done. " Dreamheart looked at Blazepaw. "You have been an excellent apprentice, and I would have loved to have you by my side as my deputy, had Harvestclan continued to thrive. But, regardless, I am still proud of you. Blazepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blazefire, named after your loving ambition. And I am proud to have been your mentor."

Dreamheart leaped off the rock and padded over to Blazefire as the kits chanted his new name. He dipped his head and licked her shoulder respectfully. "Thank you," the ginger tom mewed.

"And now it is time." Dreamheart mewed sadly.

Blazefire nodded and turned towards the twoleg place, the excited kits bounding after him. Dreamheart followed, taking the rear. But not before casting a final glance over her shoulder and across the meadow.

_I'll miss you Spiderstar. I'll miss everything about you and Harvestclan. May we meet again one day. _The cream she cat thought before turning her back and padding into the twoleg place.

**Rest in peace, Harvestclan. Rest in peace. *cries***


End file.
